Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast
Characters Do you think there will be lots of Z fighters like more then 20? Judging by the fact that Tenkaichi 3 had more than 150 characters, It's pretty safe to hopefully assume that this game (if actually a sequel) will have even more. Burst Limit unfortunately didn't have anywhere close to the amount we see in the Tenkaichi series, but you have to remember it was the first DBZ game on the high definition consoles, so it was sort of like a test of sorts. If this game is a sequel to Tenkaichi 3, I'm hoping that the developers will utilize the power of the Xbox 360 and the PS3 in order to create a massive game, hopefully the biggest DBZ game to date... it can be done... and all we can do is hope. Of course, this is all up in the air, lets just hope our assumptions will be correct. 00:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) It was announed that the game will only have 73 characters and 10 stages so some characters are not coming back for this one. - User:Slayer25769 Supply an official reference link and we'll be happy to add that in. Thanks 21:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I can't find the official source for it but people on tons of forums have said it and are complaining about it. It has been said on the atari forms, IGN forums, Gamespot Forums, several posts on youtube and more. - User:Slayer25769. I have not been able to find anything on the number of playable characters. Until an official link can be found, refrain from adding that in as it may not be true. 02:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm just hoping my top two favorites will be in this one. I skipped Burst Limit since they weren't in it. I hate how it jumped the Namek saga and went directly to the mid-Ginyu saga. I don't even care to have around 200 characters (though it would be nice to see some new additions; my main concern is to have Zarbon and Dodoria available to me as they are my fav two characters of all time). - 00:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I agree, I am really hoping that they can somehow manage to keep all of the characters from Tenkaichi 3 and add new additions (this is slim... but possible!). I've seen demo's of gameplay, and the game looks amazingly, both it's control and graphics look superb. I'm a bit worried though, as the character selection screen looked like the transformations are complete separate characters, I'm hoping that was JUST for the demo, as the whole in-game transformation thing may not be complete yet or something. 00:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't like how they had separate forms as separate characters in Tenkaichi 1. Tenkaichi 2 turned out to be the best in the Tenkaichi series as it had in-game forms, etc. and it had the longest and best storyline (not skipping any sagas). I prefer in-game transformation as do 99% of the other players. Who in their right mind would want to choose forms as characters... However... in terms of new additions... I guess I'd like to have Spice from the Garlic Junior saga as it's weird that they just put Garlic Junior alone and none of his allies. Spice would be my most wanted new person. But, in terms of characters, I'm mostly interested in them maintaining whoever already made it into the prior games and not removing already established characters. But I definitely agree about in-game transformations; I hope this is only a demo thus far and work is yet to be done in the game's production state. - 01:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Well sorry everybody but Raging Blast will not have the amount of characters we wanted as we thought it would since its a sort of sequel of Tenkaichi 3, but it doesnt it not even close.yes its been truly confirmed the character roster will be 73 characters but there counting transformations as characters as well.So that means the characters roster will probably in the range of 30-40.So far its only been seen to go to Buu Saga as we all know since they've shown Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Vegeta.And here are the exact words." Leading video games developer and publisher NAMCO BANDAI Games America Inc., announced today the highly anticipated fighting title, Dragon Ball®: Raging Blast for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft and PLAYSTATION®3 computer entertainment system. Featuring the series’ trademark combat battle style, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast will deliver a host of enhanced gameplay features, including completely destructible environments and stunning HD graphics that lend a deeper layer of immersion to the Dragon Ball universe. Developed by acclaimed game studio SPIKE, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast culls over 70 characters, including transformations, from the Dragon Ball Z tome to battle against each other throughout pivotal moments in the Dragon Ball series. Dragon Ball Z aficionados will be able to relive epic battles as their favorite heroes and villains from the series and also experience alternate universe moments that were left out of the original anime and manga series. New interactive and destructible environments lend an enhanced layer of intensity to the battle as characters can now take massive damage from being smashed into mountains, buildings and debris during intense battles ensuring epic Dragon Ball Z signature moves are delivered faithfully with devastating results. On top of classic signature moves, characters also benefit from a new “Super Rising” special attack system which allows players to quickly fly upwards throughout massive battle stages, adding a new layer of strategy and tactics to the melee. “We’re ecstatic to work with such an accomplished studio as SPIKE on a high caliber action packed Dragon Ball game for the next-gen systems,” said Todd Thorston, director of marketing and public relations at NAMCO BANDAI Games America, Inc. “This next evolution in the Dragon Ball video game franchise will deliver more explosive action and a sense of immersive intensity that hasn’t been seen before in the series.” Dragon Ball: Raging Blast for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft and PLAYSTATION®3 computer entertainment system will be available this Fall 2009. For more information about the game, please visit www.namcobandaigames.com." There you go. Deathreaper 24:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How many playable characters will there be in Dragonball: Raging Blast? Do you think there will be alot more characters in this game from Dragonball z budokai tenkaichi 1, 2 and 3? Also are they going to add alot of new character that appeared in the dbz series that never appeared in any of the previous dbz games to make this game with a complete character roster and more longer sagas? DBZfaner100(talk) 55:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :If this information is highly accurate, then there will be half as many characters as there were in Tenkaichi 3. Like I said, I'm fine with that as long as my two favorites are kept intact. - 17:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :: Same here as long as they have Broly and Bardock in it im cool with the character cut. Deathreaper 14:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Some new scans have just appeared in VJump, it shows Cell in all his Forms, and Trunks with his sword in normal and Super saiyan, and Trunks With the armor in normal and super saiyanElementite 13:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Is there gonna be in game transformations?Omega King Boo 21:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) New Gameplay from Japan Expo. Kid Buu and Android 18 playable.Elementite 20:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :40 to 50 characters!? Wasn't it around 70 without transformations? This destroys the chances of my favs making it as the roster seems worse and worse. I'm wondering if even my top 2 favs will make it this time around. The regular budokai series skipped my favorite saga entirely, I wouldn't be surprised if this Raging Blast series skips them as well. 40 to 50 characters... this is very disappointing news. - 21:29, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I'm kinda hoping the two exclusive characters are Android 14 and 15, that is if 13 is confirmed. Littlmiget123 01:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The game's developer Is this another game by Dimps, the company that developed the Budokai games? THIS GAME WILL BE AWESOME !!!!!!!!!!!!! Jake1009 23:23, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I don't really know right now but I've heard that Spike (the guys who made Budokai Tenkaichi) will work on this project. Deathreaper 20:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sure their will be more sequals if the game does well. they'll probabley increass the roster in them like they did with the Tenkaichi series so im not bothered l'm more consered about the story line since tenkaichi 3 was extremley short. None the less i look forward to it since it comes out in the same month as my birthday. ----InoNOTHING Wow you guys missed a bunch of updates... USS Trunks, Base-SS3 Gotenks, & SS3 Goku were all confirmed. So was battle damage. And apparently so were Supreme Kai's planet (where else would SS3 Goku fight Kid Buu???), Majin Buu, and Kid Trunks. Seizan Koden 16:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) http://www.ataricommunity.com/forums/showthread.php?t=681218 (Proof) Vinceft 16:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) References The page is in need of new references, as the UK Atari site doesn't mention anything on Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. We also need to cut down on the speculation, unless backed up by reliable sources. I'm not sure if YouTube is a reliable source... I know it's not on most other Wikis, but I have yet to see anything about it on here. // [[User talk:Mikah|''~mikah~]] 20:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Raging Blast Scans Link to translation for new RB scans http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8qfFBuQmg8 Elementite 12:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Gohan (adult) I put that in since Super Buu has his gohan absorbed state in the list so Ultimate Gohan should be included as well.--InoNOTHING 06:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Also some of the ones i've done are just guesstaments but will probabley be in the game such as Ultimate Gohan and Gohan adult forms as well as Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 i'm guessing Vegito will probabley be in it as well.--InoNOTHING 06:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed characters Now the whole Ginyu Force is confirmed and still no Zarbon and Dodoria? If Zarbon and Dodoria aren't in this game, I'm flat out not buying it. Anyone with news on them or any confirmation please post it up. - 19:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) There's a good chance they will be, as the Ginyu Force is set to appear, so I'm sure Frieza's top 2 men will as well. I'm REALLY hoping they keep Future Gohan, he was amazing in BT3. 01:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Table shouldt whe use a table for the charcters like the 1 on the tenkachi 3 page :It's not necessary until we have all the characters confirmed. - 23:52, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Capsule system from Budokai returns I don't think it is specifically the capsule system from budokai but some new thing very similar where you buy and unlock moves that you add to your character. Since this is in the game there will probably be no Goku (Early, Mid or End) thing it will just be Goku also there will be no Vegeta (End) it is now just an alternate costume. - User:Slayer25769 :Do you have any proof as to how the characters will be split? It's also probable that there will be these specifications. - 14:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Two Exclusive Characters? Wheres the proof where that was said please provide link.Saimaroimaru 19:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) So theres no prrof they every said there will be two exsclusive characters? I'm removeing that part till i see proof.Saimaroimaru 20:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Character List Vandalism. Whats up with all those characters on the list? Please provide proof that all those characters are in the game in-fact its more than what they said was in the game. LAst I checked this game had less characters than BT3 and no gt characters were even confirmed.Provide proof Or I am reverting.Saimaroimaru 20:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Release date I really hope the developers are smart and change that release date, November 10th is one of the worst dates possible to release a game, as ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is releasing that date as well, and we all know that absolutely no game would stand a chance against the selling power of a AAA super hyped game such as this. If they don't change the date, Raging Blast will bomb and flop... unless of course the holiday season can increase it's sales later on. However, I still think it would be wise to change the date to a little further back. Thoughts? 01:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with this mentality. FPS games are my #1 favorite games, all games I love are basically FPS games, followed by platformers, and lastly fighting. Unless of course they ever decided to release an official DBZ game in FPS format. Then that would completely rock hard. This Call of Duty installment will obliterate all the opposition on that date. The only series I love more than the Call of Duty and Medal of Honor is Wolfenstein, and that's just because it's plain legendary. - 02:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) FPS are my favorite genres as well. Modern Warfare 2 is expected to come close or possibly even beat Halo 3's first day launch, which was over 3,000,000 units in the United States alone, which made close to $170 million dollars. Now the DBZ games sell pretty well, but they individually don't even come close to that number, even in their lifetime sales. 02:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :It's because of the FPS genre in general. Any new FPS game is bound to sell well as it isn't a failed precept. The genre itself is magnificent if anything. That's why I've always wanted to see a DBZ game in that genre. It would work extremely well to fly around from the first person perspective and blast opponents in midair, yet maintain that angle without exiting to a third person view. Of course, my favorites (Nappa, Zarbon, Dodoria, Android 19, Dr. Gero, Pui Pui, Dabura) would qualify as major boss battles in-game... and upon reaching the final boss battles (examples: Frieza, Cell, Buu), the game would be a killer awesome installment. To demolish a boss' energy and life meter and try to maintain your own, that's what makes the FPS genre work so well for me. Even if one forgets about the multiplayer angle and online features (which I don't care for), the game would still rock. I don't think anything would ever sell better than an FPS game. However, if DBZ were to be sold as an FPS game, it would completely knock the daylights out of all the predecessor DBZ games due to its vivid features and overall level accomplishments, it would be unparalleled in terms of characters, missions, levels, bosses, flight, different blasts, etc. and all in first person perspective. - 05:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Many errors are into the Characters list Into the Characters list there are many errors. First of all, Frieza's 1,2,3 forms haven't been confirmed yet. Secondly there will be only one Goku, two Vegeta (Scouter and Cell/Bu) and one Piccolo. I'm not able to correct these errors so I have posted them in this section. Sasuke SSJ3 Broly? Are these fake? Its starting to spread that SSJ3 Broly will be in this game, heres the pics: http://i430.photobucket.com/albums/qq29/kei17/493250.jpg http://i430.photobucket.com/albums/qq29/kei17/509280.jpg http://i430.photobucket.com/albums/qq29/kei17/559270.jpg[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 16:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Zarbon Confirmed! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCZCnqIIlvQ&feature=player_embedded be happySaimaroimaru 23:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :You know how the phrase jumping off walls goes... well, that's pretty much how I feel without the jumping part. Ha! Now I'm getting this game as it's an obligation. - 00:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well the trailer has confirmed, SSJ3 Broly, Zarbon, Android 20, Guldo,Videl, and Dodoria. Oh Gohan with the Saiyaman suit minus the helmet.Saimaroimaru 00:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Other than the fact that my two favorites are now confirmed, does it leave any room for any more people, or is it now at 70 characters? - 00:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I added them to the character list so i guess we can count, so whos gonna add the SSJ3 Broly Transformation the the broly character page?Saimaroimaru 00:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Without transformations its 40 characters.Saimaroimaru 00:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Wheres is the proof that we are getting SSJ3 Majin Vegeta?Saimaroimaru 00:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm just glad my favorites are in. So it's still not 70 without transformations? I thought it was 70 without transformations. It's really 40... well then how many slots does that leave us with? There's still Android 19 who was primary in two fights. Maybe he's still in it. - 00:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I removed the SSJ3 Majin Vegeta part, theres no proof of it and the person who put it up is known for vandalzing the chatacter roster. PrinceZarbon please block him from being able to edit thispage hes up to no good. His user page, http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheSaiyanPrince[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 00:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I see my request was accepted thanks.Saimaroimaru 00:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. I don't appreciate false information any more than you do. I hope that when he comes back, he doesn't decide to vandalize. I don't enjoy blocking, I'd rather not and would only do so as a necessity to avoid further vandalism. So who do you think hasn't been confirmed yet? Are there any slots left or has everyone already been confirmed? Of all the new people, I'd like Android 19 and Cui to be kept from the previous roster (as they'd be the two who have not yet been confirmed) and I'd like for the other new character to be either Spice, Angira, etc. Who do you think will be the other new character? - 01:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm i'll have to get back on you and ithink SSJ3 Broly will be more stronger tha LSSJ Broly otherwise fanboys would complain.This means SSJ3 Broly has replace SSJ4 Gogeta as the new character people will be spamming online with. Also I think this SSJ3 Broly stuff is just a marketing ploy to get more Broly fanboys to buy the game.Saimaroimaru 01:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Of course it is. Broly's fanbase is technically the younger audiences and it's obviously a marketing scheme in and of itself. I still don't consider this a new character, since Broly was already confirmed. When we say entirely new characters, i'm hoping to see a character who was never featured in the game series as of yet, not just another form of an already established character. - 02:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'm hoping 2 see Kami as the second exclusive character. Even though he only fights once, so does Nail, and they added him. I think it would be cool 2 fight as the guardian of the Earth.- Littlmiget123 13:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Broly's power I went to the Broly character file and read all that there was about Broly as a Super Saiyan 3 in Raging Blast, and I was unaware that it would be in a "what if" story, which I suppose is actually kind of obvious. I'm guessing this means that if it happens in a "what if" story, then it will be a normal transformation or transformed character since it it unknown if you will be able to transform the characters to further transformations or if they will be separate characters. Which means that we will be able to make as many fights as we want with Broly SSJ3, and that's good to hear. But, does that mean that Super Saiyan 3 Broly will be a more powerful character than Legendary Super Saiyan? in the story he obviously will be probably be more powerful, but as just playable characters, which will be more powerful? I say this because of the battle destruction level LSSJ Broly was given in Tenkiachi 3, the higher number being the more powerful, and his being 9 (the only number below the highest being 10 which is only for SSJ4 Gogeta). Since it is the second highest level, I am assuming that they did this because of the fact that Broly's power increases, which makes him a very powerful foe. So, which would be at a higher level? Or should it be naturally assumed that SSJ3 Broly would be higher on the scale? Will there even be a scale to show which is at a higher level?--BrolyTheGod 01:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd say that this ss3 level for broly will likely be a "level 10" in terms of how many blocks it will take up, much like the gogeta did. Perhaps, it will likely be the most powerful antagonistic character in this installment. - 01:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::So, if he's only SSJ3, then where are his pupils? Are you sure it's only SSJ3 and not LSSJ3 (because the eyes and the overall size seems to imply that it's part of the Legendary class)? :::Not sure if that matters, but it's possible that it's LSSJ3 since he is in the LSSJ state when he undergoes this transformation. It's still a level 10 block. - 02:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. It's likely LSSJ3 since other than the eyes and overall size, it takes place immediately after LSSJ (which assuming that it follows the same rules as regular Super Saiyans, is basically impossible). Well, I haven't really played many of the Dragon Ball Z games (Only one I've really played is "Budokai Tenkaichi 2"), But does this mark the first time that something previously regarded as Fan-art makes an official appearance in the games? I mean, before this game was even planned, I had seen some fan art of Broly in a form very similar to the one just announced (they even called it LSSJ3 Broly). I wonder how Broly ends up being defeated this time around thanks to this transformation (assuming, of course, they use regular story cutscenes prior to starting the fight a'la Budokai Tenkaichi 2, as well as assuming that Broly is even the antagonist in this one.). On a side note, I also hope that, assuming that they get GT down, that they end it right (I remember playing BT2, and seeing how the ending to the GT storyline, and especially the game, was completely different from the ending of the source material not only doesn't merge with Shenron and leaves Earth behind for a century, but apparantly, Goku [who is apparantly an adult in this game just goes to try and have lunch afterwards with Vegeta commenting something about Goku as if nothing happened.].). Better SSJ3 Broly Images I say we replace that SSJ# broly image which is from another game with one of these.I can't do itas I don't know. how.http://i25.tinypic.com/63x8jp.jpg http://i28.tinypic.com/2j281ky.jpg[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 01:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead and uploaded and posted the image from the second link, it is quite superior, thanks for the link. I'm quite excited about having a SSJ3 Broly, my only complaint being that there's still a lot of characters that actually "exist" in the DB universe that have yet to make an appearance in the Tenkaichi series (ie. Androids 14 - 15, GT Vegeta, GT Gohan, GT Trunks, GT Goten, General Rildo, Ledgic, etc. etc. But, guess I can't complain. Now as long as they add Future Gohan, I'll be 100% happy. The game is looking amazing though, the graphics and physics are gorgeous, and the 60fps online and off, quite impressive! 01:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I have to say that I really like how well they designed my two favorites (Zarbon and Dodoria) for this next-gen installment. I'm really proud of the way they came out. I too was really hoping to see some new additions in terms of roster (like aforementioned General Rilldo and Ledgic, but it looks like a no-go for this first ps3 installment. I guess in the next one. In terms of characters from DBZ, I'd still like to see Spice as he hasn't made any appearances and is likely the most crucial who appears most and hasn't been featured as of yet out of all the people who have not been included. - 01:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well Garlic Jr. hasn't been confirmed yet so I doubt it.Saimaroimaru 01:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Imagine if he was then we would have Spice and that would really be great as he's the only primary player who hasn't been included yet. - 01:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :All of the character models are looking very good, I'm wondering if DLC (Downloadable content) is going to be available later on, it would be wise for Namco and or Spike to incorporate some DLC maps and characters etc. Just look at the success of the DLC for games such as Halo 3, Call of Duty 4 and Cod: World at War, and even fighters such as Soul Caliber 4. Although having tons of characters and maps in the retail game alone if preferred for most, some DLC might be a great addition in my personal opinion. 01:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I went ahead and added all the appearance categories to the article for all the characters who have been confirmed. Hope I've got it all right. - 01:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I doubt it plus most fans would be pissy if Spice was the second exsclusive caharacter, plus there are others more worthy.Saimaroimaru :::More worthy from Z who has not appeared in a game yet? Who else is there? The only others who have not appeared as playable from DBZ are Pui Pui and Yakon. And I love them too. - 02:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::We also have Avo, Cado, Aka, and Bio-Broly if we go by villains. :::::Those are all movie villains. I meant from the series only. - 12:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::In that case, any named villain (be it henchmen or otherwise) that wasn't in any of the prior Budokai Tenkaichi series. Any chance that this game will be out for the Wii, BTW? Amount of Characters Confirmed So Far I counted the list and thats 77 characters thats with the transformations, without the transformations its 42.Saimaroimaru 02:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :And there's supposed to be 40-50 without transformations. What happened to the other 10... did they disappear into thin air, lol. Or was the bare minimum of 40 the established amount. - 03:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Can you do a count of the list with the transformations? I keep getting different numbers though 72 pops up again.Well the game has months to go so we may sill getthose 10 characters.Saimaroimaru 03:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :He did say "so far" after all haha, the games not set for release for another 3 months, I'm sure more characters will be revealed. 03:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) New Broly Scan! He has all hs forms! http://iup.2ch-library.com/i/i0007366-1250737587.jpg[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 06:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow. There's been a ton of stuff revealed today, huh? - 06:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) You got that right I wonder who the other exclusive character will be. only three more months to go heck not even that.--InoNOTHING 10:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well, my reaction is mixed overall: I'm glad this is not some half-assed AF edit. I don't like that what made him unique in the first place is kinda taken away now that he has this form. I know it's a what if, but still However, as SSJ3 Broly now exists, SSJ5 Goku isn't too far away Kaihedgie 14:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well i think it's interesting i wonder what techniques he'll have know as a LSS3 (which he can be called technicley since he still is in a blind ragw will transformed) well just have to wait and see won't we?--InoNOTHING 14:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) A highly doubt it could be considered LSSJ3, since not only did they scan not say so, but he doesn't retain the ridiculous muscle mass from LSSJ. You'd also have to keep in mind that Broly's quite tall even when not transformed Kaihedgie 14:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :The problem, however, is that the eyes are still the same as the LSSJ form (IE, pupilless). If it was just a SSJ3 that he had, they would have given him pupils. The only explaination (at least, the only one I can think of) is that it's LSSJ3. Sorry, lack of pupils mean nothin'. Trunks briefly lacked pupils upon enterin' USSJ. Broly just happens to have none due to his insanity and ridiculous, copious amounts of power. Either that, or it's just a trademark thing of his. Kaihedgie 19:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :But that's the thing, Trunks had it only briefly, Broly's was more 24/7, even when he was (relatively speaking) calm. Plus, think About it, if his blind rage eyes were truly his trademark, his SSJ form would have had blind rage eyes as well, and going by the first and even the second Broly movies, that wasn't the case at all. Uhh, yes he was in a blind rage in SSJ form, in both movies. It's pretty significant when he attacks Goten, thinkin' he was Goku. Kaihedgie 19:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :When I said "Blind Rage" in that case, I was referring to his eyes (the fact that they were blank), not the literal emotion. Just because his eyes were blank, doesn't mean he's automatically in a blind rage. In fact, Broly has a wider vocabulary when in his LSSJ as he only shouts out Kakarot when in his SSJ form which has happened in both movies. Kaihedgie 20:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a simple thing known as "metaphorical Blind rage" in regards to the Eyes. I also see he retains his size and i'm not saying it is but it will probabley be called that by fans once the game comes out . so i'm not trying to start an argument just a statment.--InoNOTHING 00:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Character list wrong? When were all three forms of goku confirmed?Saimaroimaru 21:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, obviously his base and Super Saiyan forms were originally shown, Super Saiyan 2 and 3 have both been seen in trailers and scans. 21:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'm talking about Goku, early, mid, and end. Are we getting thre eras of goku? I know Goku(end) is end the game but what about early and mid?Saimaroimaru 22:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Image cleanup I'm thinking we should start some sort of an image cleanup. Random pictures of Buu, Zarbon etc. are really not needed, and I believe only images showcasing new or important matter should be added in. Examples would include but are not limited to, New Features, New Characters (ones NEVER seen before in Tenkaichi), New Attacks, Game Play Mechanics, and maybe an image or two showcasing Menu's etc. As of now the page is quite small, as information is still pretty scarce in terms of detail, but in my opinion, something needs to be done about the current cluster of random images. I won't change anything until a final decision has been made, and neither should you. Thanks for your time guys. 00:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think anything should be removed, but included in a gallery-type format like how we had for the Dragon Ball Kai section here. - 00:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Here's what I mean: Gallery File:Saiyan Saga Senario.jpg File:Majin Buu Saga Senario.jpg File:Raging_blast_screen_Goku_vs_Vegeta.jpg File:SSJ3_Broly_better_pic.jpg File:Kid Buu .jpg File:ZARBONragingblast.JPG File:398262365f6358b050164ed06c29e00e8790e66.jpg And any future additions would be included here in gallery format and won't clamp up the article with images and would have them in one section instead. I believe this works better. What do you think? - 00:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC)